conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Constructed Worlds Wiki:Chat
The Constructed Worlds Wiki chat can be joined by clicking the " " button in the right navigation rail or visiting on the wiki. Editors using the Monobook skin have to append useskin=wikia}} "?useskin=wikia" to the end of the URL if they would like to use this feature. Wiki Chat rules The following rules below apply to the chat on the wiki itself. Personal information Refrain from sharing your own personal information with others unless you feel absolutely comfortable about it. It is recommended that you do so via the private messaging tool or on the IRC chat. You are responsible for what you say! Restrictions Users who are clearly disruptive to the chat or who fail to behave appropriately towards other contributors may be blocked. The possible reasons for blocking include, but are not limited to: # Personal attacks, bigotry and/or racist or sexist name calling that were intended to offend. # Harassment and/or sexual harassment. # Posting explicit pornography. Mild pornography, such as suggestive poses or implied themes may result in a warning or block, depending on chat moderator discretion. # Extreme use of profanity/cursing or directing it towards another user is not permitted. # Violation of personal privacy. This includes revealing personal information about users (e.g. real name, location, age, gender, etc.) and violating confidentiality on particular issues (such as issues asked to be kept confidential by other users or administrators). # Linking to external sources, such as websites, which violate the aforementioned rules. Notably, publicly linking to websites such as that violate personal privacy, is not permitted without prior consent from the user whose privacy might be violated. # or general irritation or disruption of other users. This often includes, but is not limited to; excessive usage of capital letters, punctuation marks, deliberate distortions of the English language (such as "l33t speak"), and excessive usage of non-English languages. # Whining. Users who ask for something from another chat user and are refused it should not stoop to complaining. It is acceptable to be persistent, but in a mature manner. # Spamming. The meaning should be obvious. Don't say the same thing six times because no one is responding to you. Don't keep yammering on about a subject nobody cares about. Don't pointlessly point out that chat is "dead". Meaningless and/or irrelevant posts can also be considered spam, alongside disruptive internet memes. Although it concerns editing on a wiki, the Community Guidelines also apply to chat. If you believe you were unfairly blocked from Wiki Chat, please consult with an admin to consider an appeal. If your appeal is denied, do not continue asking to be unblocked. Continued attempts to get unblocked will only result in getting yourself blocked from editing. Internet Relay Chat rules The following rules below apply to the channel at #conworlds. By default, chat is provided using and can be accessed here: IRC Channel Personal information Refrain from sharing your own personal information with others unless you feel absolutely comfortable about it. It is recommended that you do so via the private messaging tool. You are responsible for what you say! Restrictions Because of the nature of the IRC, its lower visibility on the wiki, and management outside Wikia, moderation is lenient and rules may not always be enforced unless absolutely necessary. The only rules on IRC is to refrain from excessive spamming, refrain from blatant hate speech, refrain from personal attacks, and refrain from engaging in illegal activities. Users on IRC may be kicked or banned at any time, for any reason, without appeal or complaint. Essentially, be civil and have common sense. If the chat gets heated, try to never go too far or get things personal.